


Smokin' In The Boys Room

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is sicker than shit of school and Ryan curbs the boredom...Well Ryan <i>and<i> a little weed.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin' In The Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a song called Smokin' In The Boys Room by Mötley Crüe. The original idea for this fic came from archive user [ Wolfret](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfret/).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?

_“Fuuuuuuck,”_ Brendon thinks as he rubs his face and the teacher’s monotone voice melts into background noise. He’s only been in class for 10 minutes and he’s already ready to explode. He bounces his knee and taps his pencil on his desk, looking around the room for signs of life. Half the kids are dozing with their heads down and the rest are 3 seconds away from stabbing themselves in the neck with a pen. Brendon wishes he could sleep through class but he’s _wired_. The thoughts dart through his mind one after the other and he can barely snag one and think about it for half a second before another takes its place.

 _“You know what would fix this?”_ He silently thinks to himself, _“Dank fuckin’ ganja.”_ He scooches his chair out and grabs his backpack from under his desk. Rummaging around in it, he feels for the small, glass peanut pipe in the front pocket of his bag and curls his fingers around it. He slips it into his jeans pocket and keeps digging for a mini Altoids tin and a Bic. Those are swiftly stashed in his other pocket and he stands up with a groan and a stretch.

Eyes follow him as he saunters up to the front of the room and hands the teacher his planner. She stops mid lecture and looks at him expectantly.

“ _May_ I use the bathroom?”

She nods and scribbles her signature sloppily on the page.

“Thanks, Mrs. P!”

He has to make a conscious effort to walk and not to literally sprint out of the room. As soon as the door is shut behind him he actually does start sprinting down the empty hall. He passes Spencer’s first period class and then stops and turns back. The teacher is facing away from the small window in the door and he can see Spence in an aisle seat. He waves vigorously, hoping to grab his attention. A few kids look up and the teacher turns to see what they are looking at so he ducks down and waits a few seconds before peeking in and waving again. This time Brendon gets the attention of the girl next to Spencer and points. She nods and taps Spencer’s shoulder. He looks up with a curious expression. The curiosity dies and is replaced by a wide eyed look and raised eyebrows that say ‘get the fuck out of here’ when he spots Brendon. Brendon beckons him with a grin and Spencer shakes his head so Brendon counters with a puppy-dog pout and clasped hands. Spencer rolls his eyes and pulls his planner out of his backpack. He disappears from view, presumably to ask the teacher for permission to use the restroom. He almost hits Brendon with the door on his way out of the classroom.

“You know some of us actually come to school to learn?” Spencer says with a raised eyebrow.

Brendon slips his hand in his pocket and pulls out the Altoids tin. “I got a little sumpin’ sumpin’ I think you will enjoy.”

Spencer raises his eyebrow and tries to hide a smirk. He knows exactly what Brendon has. He watches Brendon start to open it but stops him. “Don’t open it up in the fucking hallway.”

Brendon nods his agreement and puts it back in his pocket. “Second floor bathroom?”

Spencer can’t stop a smile from cracking across his face. “Fuck yeah dude.”

“I thought you ‘came to school to learn’,” Brendon says, mocking him as they start down the hallway.

Spencer rolls his eyes and decks Brendon in the shoulder making him chuckle. “It was just a quiz review and I know I passed.”

“Well aren’t you a smarty pants.”

“I do have the _smartest_ pants,” jokes spencer.

“Well I have the _dankest_ pants.”

“Well your pockets are full of drug paraphernalia so I’d say that’s true.”

“Bet your ass it is.”

They tromp down the stairs to the second floor and make their way to the bathroom. Spencer quickly checks the stalls to make sure no one is in them and there isn’t thank god. Brendon walks to the corner of the bathroom farthest away from the door and starts pulling things out of his pockets. He sets down the pipe and the Altoids tin full of kush on the edge of the sink and hands the lighter to Spencer while he loads the first bowl. He packs a few pinches of weed into it and hands it to Spencer.

“You want the first hit?”

“Who would say no to that?”

“Polite people who let the supplier of the weed have the first hit.”

“You offered so fuck off.” Spencer covers the carb with his thumb and brings the pipe to his mouth. He flicks the lighter with his right hand and brings the flame to the fresh green bud. He stops before he lights it. “Dude there’s so much keef on this we’re gonna be _fucked_ up.”

“I got it from Jon. He sells some really good shit. It’s like the same strain every time too.”

Spencer smiles. “I thought I recognized the smell.”

Brendon nods with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you knew him that well.”

Spencer wipes the smile from his face and clears his throat. “Uh yeah.. He lives on the same street as me.”

Brendon grins. “That was a pretty fond smile for some guy that just lives on the same street as you.”

Spencer blushes. “Shut up.”

“I will as soon as you hit the fuckin’ pipe.”

Spencer rolls his eyes but brings the glass to his mouth and lights it, sucking the smoke into the pipe and releasing the carb before breathing it into his lungs. He lowers the pipe and grins at Brendon, smoke curling out of the corners of his mouth. He holds it in for about seven seconds before releasing it in a large cloud.

“That was a huge fuckin hit!” Brendon says while Spencer coughs out the rest of the smoke and passes him the pipe. “BUT not as huge as THIS DICK!” He says flashing a ‘K’ shape with his hand.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What this?” Brendon says and does it again.

“Yeah that you fucking idiot.”

“Killas”

Spencer stares at him.

“It’s a gang sign.”

“You’re gonna get your ass shot.”

“Ain’t no bitch gonna fuck wit a Killa.”He says flashing the sign again.

Spencer looks horrified. “That was the whitest shit I’ve ever seen…”

“Not as white as THIS DI-“

“I’m leaving.” Spencer says and hands Brendon the pipe.

“-me to finish all this weed by myself?”

Spencer sighs  but doesn’t walk out the door.

Brendon puts the pipe to his lips and hits it, the cherried weed glowing brighter as he inhales. He holds it in and then lets it out in a rush, waving a hand through it. Spencer hits it again and already the small bathroom is reeking of weed.

“Spence, you should check the hall and make sure the coast is clear.”

Spencer nods and walks to the door, peeking his head out. It takes him a minute to focus his eyes and realize that there’s a kid staring at him funny and walking directly towards him.

“Fuck dude there’s someone coming.”

Wide eyed, Brendon quickly slips the pipe into his pocket with his palm over the bowl so the weed won’t spill.  “Teacher?” He whispers.

Spencer shakes his head and speed walks over to the sink to pretend to wash his hands. “Nah dude that quiet kid from social studies.”

Ryan walks in and looks between the two guys in the bathroom with a confused furrow between his brows. Brendon realizes how suspicious he probably looks with his hand in his pocket watching Spencer wash his hands.  He wiggles the fingers on his free hand in a weird wave.

“Uh hey?” Ryan says.

“Hi.” Spencer says without looking up.

 “Hey, Ryan.”

Spencer _does_ look up this time. He and Ryan are wearing similar looks of surprise. Ryan’s expression is a little shocked while the look on Spencer’s face clearly says ‘you know that kid?’.  Brendon notices Spencer’s unspoken question and shoots him a ‘fuck off’ look. Ryan glances between them and furrows his brows. Then he catches the scent of the weed. He sniffs the air and crinkles his nose at the pungent smell. It’s adorable and somehow kind of funny. Funny enough that even though Brendon’s not that high he can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him.

Ryan frowns at him. “Well uh I have to pee so…” He trials off and walks past Brendon into the stall farthest away from them shaking his head.

Brendon turns to Spencer trying to ignore how awkward it is to hear Ryan pissing behind them and whispers. “You good?”

“Sufficiently baked, yes.” He says with a lazy smile.

“Goooood.”

“So you know him?” Spencer asks nodding his head in the direction of the stall Ryan disappeared into.

Brendon smiles and then wipes it off his face and nods seriously. “Yeah kinda.”

Spencer raises an eyebrow. “Kinda? Really? Seriousness looks weird on you Bendo. Next time just smile if you want me to believe your lie.”

Brendon blows a raspberry at him and Spencer rolls his eyes. “I’m not ly-“ He stops whispering when Ryan opens the stall door and walks back towards them. He stops and stands in front of them expectantly.

Spencer looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“Uh.. I need to wash my hands?”

Spencer laughs awkwardly and moves out of the way, apologizing while Brendon loses his shit behind him. Ryan cracks a small smile at the ridiculous laughter coming from Brendon as he walks up to the sink and washes his hands. 

“Right sorry oh my god. Uh I’m gonna take off.” Spencer says. “I’ll see you after school to finish this?” He directs the question at Brendon and the half hidden pipe and Brendon nods in agreement. Spencer waves lamely at Ryan then he awkwardly ducks out of the bathroom.

Ryan turns off the sink and shakes the water off his hands. Before he even has time to turn around, Brendon has him shoved up against the wall next to the sink and his hands up under his shirt.

“I thought he’d never leave.” Ryan says quietly, looking down at him with a smile.

“You and me both.” Brendon says before stretching up to kiss the smile off his face.

It works and soon Ryan’s mouth is too busy kissing back to smile. He wraps his arms around Brendon’s waist and pulls him closer against him. It’s not the most heated kissing but it’s slow and pleasant and by the time they break apart both of them are out of breath and grinning.

Brendon moves backwards and hops up on the sink, pulling Ryan after him by his hand. He pretends not to notice the water from the edge of the sink seeping through his jeans as he pulls Ryan forward between his legs. Ryan looks down at him with a serious face and Brendon pulls impatiently on his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at you.”

“You can look at me all day in class. Just kiss me already.” Brendon says with a pout that cracks the stony expression on Ryan’s face into a smile.

“Well what if I don’t want to?” Ryan says in what fails to be a sarcastically haughty voice.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” The concern in Brendon’s eyes is unbearable.

“No! No. I meant look at you in class. But not like I wouldn’t want to look at you in class either. I DO want to look at you in class.. I just...fuck.. I was just trying to be cute but like in a difficult way like you do and-“

Brendon cuts him off. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up, Rosscetti .”

Ryan starts to glare but he doesn’t even have a chance to before Brendon’s mouth is against his again and his train of thought derails itself.

Brendon breaks the kiss this time when the small blue peanut pipe falls out of his pocket and clatters into the sink, startling Ran and making him jump back.

“What was-,” Ryan starts but then he notices the pipe in the sink. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Brendon says with a sheepish smile.

Ryan plucks it out of the sink and turns it over in his hand looking at it. The weed packed bowl spills into his palm. He looks at it in surprise and wrinkles his nose, “It stinks,” he mutters.

“It doesn’t if you are smoking it.” Brendon says wiggling his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“True.” Brendon reaches out and takes the pipe out of Ryan’s hand, looking at the weed he’s crumbling against his palm with his thumb. “Do you want to know?” He asks hesitantly, not sure how Ryan will react.

Ryan goes silent and the only reason Brendon doesn’t worry is because he can tell Ryan is thinking hard. After a minute of silence Ryan tilts his head to the side and scratches his neck with his free hand, “I guess maybe.”

“Maybe yes or maybe no?” Brendon asks impatiently

Another pause. “Maybe yes..”

“Then let’s do it!” He says excitedly. He doesn’t get down off the sink but instead pats the sink next to him and Ryan hop-scoots onto it.

“Okay…”

“Okay.” Brendon reaches out his hand for the weed Ryan’s still holding and Ry dumps it into his palm. He watches intently as Brendon loads the bowl of the pipe with weed and fluffs it out. “So you’re going to need to take big hits since this is the first time you’re getting high. It won’t affect you as strongly as it will the second time which will be the highest you will ever get and you’re going to lose your goddamn mind.”

“So it won’t work?”

“No it will, it’ll just be a mild high.”

“That’s probably good then.”

Brendon shrugs. “I just got really horny the first time I did it.”

Ryan smirks. “Now I know why you want me to do this so bad.”

“Well everyone’s different.” Brendon says with a grin while Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Yeah sure.”

Brendon hands him the pipe and Ryan holds it looking lost. Brendon watches him for a minute because the expression on his face is adorable but he saves Ryan the embarrassment of trying to use it without knowing what he’s doing. “Here like this,” he says pulling it from Ryan’s hand and cupping it in his palm with his thumb over the carb. “The part with the weed is called the bowl.”

“No fucking shit.” Ryan says with an annoyed look.

Brendon sticks his tongue out. “Make sure you cover this little hole in the side when you first inhale because that makes the smoke more concentrated since the air can only come in through the bowl.”

Ryan nods his acknowledgement and Brendon keeps going. “Then you just light the weed while gently sucking in so the pipe is filled. This one is pretty see through so when it looks cloudy take your thumb off the hole and breathe it in like this.”  He demonstrates what he just explained, sucking smoke into the pipe and his mouth, holding the hit for a few seconds while Ryan stares at him with raised eyebrows. He exhales in a rush smoke coming out of his nose and the corners of his mouth. “You should also probably hold the hits in as long as you can. I’m not sure how true it is but they say it gets you higher than if you just exhale it like cig smoke.”

Ryan nods silently.

“You ready to try it?”

“Yeah I got it.”

“I’m probably not going to smoke much more after that cause it won’t be as fun for you if I’m baked as hell and you’re hardly high.”

“Alright good.”

Brendon hands him the pipe and Ryan copies what he just did. The only difference is Ryan doesn’t hold the hit but coughs it all out and gags, bending over his knees and staring down at the floor with watering eyes.

“Holy shit Ry, are you okay?”

Ryan shakes his head still coughing hard.

“Just breathe and take it easy that was a huge hit. When I said ‘big hits’ I didn’t mean _that_ big.”

“Fuck.” Ryan says as he stops coughing and blinks at Brendon through watery eyes. “You _like_ doing that?”

“Fuck no. It sucks when that happens but I’ve been smoking for a long time. My lungs are used to the smoke. You should take smaller hits.”

“I felt like I was going to throw up.”

“It happens to the best of us.”

Ryan stares at the pipe in his hand with distain, not sure he ever wants to do that again. Brendon can tell what he’s thinking and speaks up. “I promise that won’t happen again if you go easy on it.”

“Okay. I trust you.” Ryan takes a deep breath and winces at Brendon then raises the glass to his lips. This time he only half fills the pipe and when he releases the carb, inhales, and pulls the pipe away from his mouth he doesn’t erupt into hacking. It’s easier to hold a smaller hit and he breathes it out slowly through his mouth.

“Hell yeah bitch!” Brendon says loudly and holds his hand up to high-five Ryan. Ryan grins at the pride in Brendon’s outburst and smacks hands with him. Instead of pulling away he tangles his long fingers in Brendon’s and lets them dangle between the sinks swinging their entwined hands.

“Are you feeling anything yet?” Questions Brendon curiously.

“Not really.” Ryan stops moving and focuses on how he’s feeling. “Well maybe a little. I mean I feel pretty relaxed and my eyes are a little dizzy.”

“You’re eyes are dizzy?” Brendon giggles at his phrasing and Ryan laughs with him. “Take another hit.”

“Okie tokey.” Ryan says in a goofy voice, making Brendon giggle again. He starts to pull his hand back because he can’t light the bowl and hold the pipe with one hand but Brendon pulls out another lighter and lights it for him. He takes a bigger hit this time but not so big that he dies. He tries to copy the smoke trick Brendon did where he looked like a dragon but he fails and laughs at the tickly feeling of smoke in his nose. Brendon watches him the whole time with a grin.

“How do you do that shit?”

“It’s easy.” Brendon says and contorts his mouth. “You just do that and then blow smoke out through your nose and mouth at the same time.”

Ryan stares at him dubiously. “Yeahhhhhhh…”

“I have a vape at home that I use to practice tricks. It doesn’t burn as bad as weed does when you do tricks.”

“Vape squad 420?” Ryan jokes.

“Vape squad 420.” Brendon affirms trying to pull off a serious face.

“I think I’m starting to feel it.” Ryan says as he stares at Brendon.

“What really?”

“Yeah. I just got a little fuzzy and seriously turned on. I thought you were joking.”

 Brendon grins and notices Ryan’s fully hard and staring into him like he has x-ray vision. “You weren’t kidding about being turned on, damn.”

Ryan slides off the sink and moves in front of Brendon, not giving him time to say anything before he’s standing between his legs kissing him hard and sliding his hands underneath Brendon’s shirt. Brendon widens his eyes in surprise and then relaxes into the kiss, pecking at his mouth and running his tongue against Ryan’s lips until they part. Ryan groans at the feeling of Brendon’s mouth sliding against his own. They’ve been dating for a few months but this feeling never gets old.

Brendon pulls back and Ryan surprises both of them by letting out a loud whine.

“Hop up on the lower sink.” Brendon instructs him and Ryan does what he says.

Brendon stands in front of them and now they’ve just switched places. Ryan’s confused until Brendon walks up to him, kissing the side of his neck and running a hand down between them to brush up against the bulge in Ryan’s jeans.

“Oh shit,” Ryan gasps.

Brendon bites down lightly on his neck and works the button of Ryan’s fly open and unzips it. He slides his hands in the waist band of Ryan’s pants and boxers, shimmying them down over his ass and thighs. Ryan shivers at the feeling of the cold porcelain of the sink against his bare ass. But then he stops thinking about it completely when Brendon spits in his hand and wraps it around his length. Ryan hisses at the feeling. It’s different than usual. Like he can’t feel what’s happening but at the same time when he concentrates on it, it’s all he can feel and think about. He loses himself in the sensation of Brendon’s soft hand working up over him, brushing his palm against the head of his cock and rubbing the precum down the rest of it. Ryan’s completely zoning out, his only reality is what Brendon is doing to him.

He’s so out of it that he barely notices when Brendon pulls his hand away but then he _really_ notices when the feeling of his hand is replaced with his wet hot mouth and full lips whispering their way up the side of his cock.

“Holy fucking shit, B.” Ryan grits out, gripping the edges of the sink with white knuckles to keep from falling the fuck off of it.

Brendon pulls away and stands to whisper in his ear. “You gotta be quiet Ry, you’re shouting.”

Ryan hadn’t even realized he was making noise but he nods and clamps his mouth shut. He’d do anything to get the feeling of Brendon’s mouth on him again. Brendon nods and then sinks back down to his knees on the floor, brushing his lips over Ryan’s cock again and using his other hand to grip his thigh. Ryan releases his hold on one side of the sink and cards his fingers through Brendon’ soft thick hair, grabbing a handful and holding on for dear life. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations. Brendon makes a noise low in his throat and licks a broad stroke up Ryan’s length, tonguing the underside of his head and making Ryan groan low in his throat. The muscles in Ryan’s thigh are tensing under his hand. Brendon grins against his cock in response and Ryan shudders.

He dips his tongue into his slit and then sucks Ryan’s cock into his mouth, feeling him heavy and hot on his tongue, brushing bitter precum against the roof of his mouth. He bobs his head, taking Ryan deeper and feeling him hit the back of his throat every time he moves down. Ryan’s hips are this close to bucking but he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that if he tries too he’ll fall off the fucking sink. Then he remembers he’s in the fucking bathroom at school and not locked away in his bedroom.

“Holy shit.” Ryan says, about to tell Brendon what he just remembered but the words and thought fade away as Brendon relaxes his throat and takes him even deeper.

He runs his fingertips lightly over Ryan’s thighs and lower stomach making his skin twitch and goosebumps raise in response. Ryan sighs loudly and then groans out loud when Brendon wraps his other hand and around the part of his cock that he can’t fit any deeper in his mouth and swallows , throat tightening around him. Ryan feels his lower stomach start to tingle and his balls tighten.

“Fuck Bren, if you keep that up I’m going to come.”

Brendon doesn’t pull off to respond but instead rumbles out a moan that shoots straight through Ryan.

“B, I’m gonna-“

Brendon squeezes Ryan’s thigh and looks up at him through his lashes with a half nod, still bobbing his head and sucking his lips around him.

“Motherfuckingshitfuck.” Ryan whispers pushing even farther into Brendon’s throat, gagging him as he bucks up off the sink. Brendon swallows around him again as Ryan’s cock twitches and spurts against the back of his tongue. Groaning loudly, Brendon waits for him to finish and then gently cleans him up with his mouth. He wipes the cum off of his lips with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Fucking hell that was so hot.”

Ryan blinks down at him through half lidded eyes. “Yeah?”

“You don’t hold back even a little when you’re high.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have no clue how much noise you were making do you?” Brendon says with a sloppy grin. His mouth is swollen and dark, it looks used in the best kind of way.

“I don’t even feel that high.”

“You probably aren’t. If you were REALLY high you woudn’t hardly have been able to feel that.”

“Then thank god I wasn’t super high.”

“Shit,” Brendon grins up at him. “You know how much trouble we’d be in if we got caught?”

“Holy shit.” Ryan remembers what he was going to tell him before he got distracted. “We’re still in school!”

“I know,” Brendon giggles. “You were so loud I can hardly believe no one heard us.”

Ryan flushes red. “Oops?”

“It would be worth being caught that was awesome.”

Ryan remembers something else. “Oh hey do you want me to-?” He asks gesturing at Brendon’s lap.

“Sorry Ry, already beat you to it.” He says with a wink and when Ryan really looks he notices a dark spot on Brendon’s jeans and giggles.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said it was hot as-“

“Dude, are you still in there?” A voice whispers around the corner stopping Brendon’s sentence dead.

Brendon glances between Ryan’s pants around his thighs and the pipe on the other sink. Ryan’s eyes go wide in horror and he jumps off the counter, pulling his pants up and almost falling with how wobbly his legs are. Brendon snatches up the pipe and realizes he’s got cum stain on his jeans, he’s still holding a weed pipe, and Ryan Ross is still fucking around with his zipper. Not to mention the smoky air…

The person belonging to the voice walks into the bathroom. “Brendon, Spencer said you-” Jon goes dead silent and takes in the view with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression then promptly turns around and walks out.

They hear some muttering in the hall and then Spencer walks in. Ryan blushes and finishes zipping and buttoning his pants while Brendon puts the pipe in his pocket and pulls his hoodie down low over his lap, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning. “Hey, Spence.”

“Uh.. hey…”

Jon walks in again after Spencer and they all stare at each other for a minute before everyone talks at once.

“This is awkwar-“

“So you guys are-”

“I should go, I-“

 “What was I supposed to-“

They all stop again and then Jon repeats himself. “This is awkward.”

They all stare at him.

“What? I’m just being honest.”

Spencer stares at him with a ‘shut the fuck up’ expression and then speaks. “So you guys are a thing now?”

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘now’ like it’s a new thing.” Brendon replies.

Ryan didn’t think it was possible but Jon’s eyes went even wider.

“Damn.” Spencer replies.

“Yeah.” Ryan says awkwardly.

“You motherfuckers acted like you didn’t even know each other earlier.”

Brendon shrugs and giggles. “You gotta be sly when you’re fucking on the down low.”

Ryan’s eyes widen and he smacks the back of Brendon’s head.

“I know how that is.” Spencer says winking at Jon who copies Ryan and smacks Spencer in the head.

Brendon bursts into laugher. “I fucking knew it!”

After he’s had his laugh Ryan speaks up again. “I should go.”

“Brendon’s gotta go too.” Spencer says. “He was supposed to be at the ASB window like 15 minutes ago.”

“Oh fuck! I totally forgot.” He looks at Jon. “But why are you here?”

“Rude,” Jon says and holds up a hall pass and a letter. “The librarian sent me to give this to a student who has 4 overdue books and owes $50 for a damaged math book.” The front of the letter has ‘B. Urie’ scribbled in cursive with a blue pen on it. “Spence said I could probably find you here since you weren’t at the ASB window with him to sell overpriced pencils and planners to broke teenagers.”

Brendon pinches his lips together and eats his words in an embarrassed, sheepish facial expression. “Shit.”

Ryan laughs and Jon grins at his expression.

“You and Spence should really get back to the ASB window before you get caught in here.” Jon says while waving a hand through the smoke in the bathroom with an amused look. “I have to get back to the library. And so do you.” He adds staring pointedly at Ryan who works with him in the library during 3rd period.

“You sure you have to get back, Jon?” Spencer says with a smirk, pulling him further into the bathroom by his arm. “I can think of some rules we can break before they send people to find us.”

Ryan grins but it’s not a happy grin. It’s an awkward, pained expression that sums up exactly how Brendon feels thinking about his best friend and Jon ‘breaking the rules’.

“Well this has been great but-“ Ryan starts.

“Gotta dip!” Brendon shouts, pulling Ryan past Jon and Spencer and out of the bathroom.

“Looks like it’s just me and you.” Spencer says turning to Jon and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

-End


End file.
